My Sunflower
by The Insanity Of My Mind
Summary: -*warning! lemon!* small children must advert their eyes!- Russia has kidnapped his beloved sunflower; America. He tends to keep him forever, but America does NOT like the idea of spending forever with the scarf wearing devil.
1. Chapter 1

Hey :3 This is my first lemon and Hetalia fanfic (the irony). You have been warned! Lemon will be in later chapters so don't get your panties in a twist (But America might :3 ) -I do not own Hetalia but I wish I did. Plus if I actually did, some things would be different :D

~DERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERP~

Russia sat in the world meeting, listening to the German talk about something he didn't bother paying attention to. He was tired of waiting, for he had been waiting for the time to come, for a long time. He wanted America. His beloved sunflower. He wanted to pin him to the wall and take him then and there. But he painfully had to wait until the wretched meeting was over. America was usually the last to be out of the room, so he would grab him there. His gloved fingers ran over a pocket of his large jacket that held the chloroform cloth he would use on his American. He played the scene out in his head numerous times, making sure it was perfect. The large scarf-wearing nation looked to the hamburger loving one. He soaked in every detail he could of the nation. He was perfect. Russia couldn't wait to see him naked. He tried to picture it many times, but wanted to see it with his own eyes.

The meeting seemed to drone on for what seemed like forever. Russia began to grow very impatient with the meeting and the German who continuously dragged it on. "Kol kol kol.." Russia mumbled under his breath. But it was almost wasted. "That concludes the meeting." Russia perked up once he heard the words come from Germany's mouth. A small smirk formed on his face as he started packing up his stuff, purposely taking a long time. Soon, but not soon enough, it was only him and America in the room. America was lazily gathering his things while stuffing his face with some McDonald's cheeseburgers. America didn't seem to notice that the Russian was still in the room with him, nor did he realize that he was standing right behind him. Russia smirked at the clueless America and suddenly wrapped an arm around his chest, "What the!-" America yelled out, but was cut-off by a cloth being held to his face. America soon realized what was happening when he breathed in from the sweet smelling cloth. He couldn't tell who his perpetrator was as he struggled to keep his consciousness. Russia smiled devilishly, "My little sunflower.." he whispered in America's ear as the smaller nation fell unconscious. America tried to pin the voice but was already too out of it and soon became fully unconscious.

~DERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERP~

America awoke in on a large bed, in an unfamiliar room. He shook off the urge to go back to sleep and investigated everything that was there. There was the bed which he was on, a large armchair, a dresser a TV and.. that was it. He looked over to the door with excitement and went to run for it, but was stopped short when he realized he was bound and gagged, 'Fuck.' The tied up American thought to himself. He wracked his brain for memories on what happened. He remembered a chloroform cloth being held onto his face and the voice of a man.. That voice! Where had he heard it before?.. His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door opening. America looked up and saw the familiar Russian step in. A contented look crossed the Russian's face, " Ah, my sunflower. I see you are awake."

~DERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERP~

Yea. I know it sucks, it's the first chapter. So, please review :D *rides away on a unicorn with Iggy*


	2. Chapter 2

ok, I promise not to make this chapter really short. I have a horrible habit of making super good stories super short. otay, here comes some lemon XD *first time writing this!*

-I do not own Hetalia but I wish I did. Plus if I actually did, some things would be different :D

~DERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERP~

"Ah, Мой подсолнечника . I see you are awake." America's blue eyes widened as he saw the Russian everyone knew and feared so well. 'What the fuck are you doing?!' is what the gagged nation tried to yell but it came out muffled and couldn't be understood. Russia walked over to his little tied up nation and sat next to him, a childish yet devious look sat upon his face. America squirmed to get away from Russia but it was no use, the bindings were holding him in place all too well. Russia simply watched America for a minute or two with a bored expression. He reached behind the American's head and took off the gag, "Is that better?" It was plenty better for America. He started firing words at millions of miles an hour at his kidnapper, "whatthehellisgoingon!whythefuckdidyoukidnapme?!whyamItiedup!-" Russia put his hand over the other's mouth and leaned down to his ear, "I was nice enough to take off your gag. Don't make me regret it, Мой подсолнечника" The much larger nation removed his hand. America stayed silent but not for long, "Why did you kidnap me?" he asked with still confidence. Russia chuckled, "You are Мой подсолнечника. I can't 'kidnap' what is mine." America angrily retorted, "I'm not anyone's belonging!" Russia remained calmed, the bored expression on his face not changing, "Oh Америка, that's what you think." Russia simply reached over and took America's glasses, "Hey! Give those back!" The now partly blind nation exclaimed. Russia turned them a few times, examining the glasses, "These are Texas, да?" America's face was decorated with a slight blush, "Yea! Now give them back! I need them!" Russia looked from the glasses to the other nation, "Do you really need them?" America nodded repeatedly. Russia smirked, "Then you will get them back when you behave." He simply put Texas into one of the pockets of his large coat. "Behave?!" America yelled. This was stupid! He had to 'behave' to get his glasses back?! He never thought the Russian would even kidnap him! He new he was crazy, but not like this! Russia smirked down at the helpless nation, "Now, shall we get to the fun?" America's face flushed, he did not like the way Russia said that.

Russia held the chin of his America and leaned down, pushing his lips against the others. America's eyes opened wide at the sudden contact. He refused to return any kisses or open his mouth to the Russian. Russia was slightly annoyed by this manner, so he grasped one of America's nipples and pinched it. America let out a sudden gasp and Russia took this chance to let his tongue slip in. Russia's tongue pushed and played with America and the said nation struggled underneath him. A grim smirk overcame Russia as he began trailing wet kisses from the corner of America's mouth, down to his neck. He sucked and nibbled on a few spots, leaving numerous dark red spots. America groaned and squirmed under the Russian. Russia growled impatiently once he hit the fabric of his sunflower's shirt. He effortlessly ripped it off and discarded of it to the floor. He placed his tongue on one of the hardening pink nubs, suckling and nibbling on it, while one of his hands played with the other one. A soft moans escaped from the offended nation, which pleased Russia, but he wanting to hear him scream his name. Russia bit down on the nub which in return, he got a scream from America. Russia moved his way down the American's body, absorbing his every detail. when he reached his pants, he ripped them off almost as easily as he had with the shirt. He grinned deviously when he saw the grow bulge in the American flag boxers., "Let's get these out of the way, да?" Russia began to pull the boxers down, painfully slow, which earned another groan from America. Russia threw the boxers onto the floor, with the rest of the discarded clothing and hungrily took in the image of the American's fully naked body. America turned a bit red, embarrassed of being naked in front of the Russian. Russia felt great, knowing it was all his. And only his. He took off his gloves and let them drop to the floor and let his fingers wander to the small ring of muscles. America squirmed at the touch, "H-hey!" he yelled out. Russia ignored his yells and pushed a digit inside. America cried out in pain from the new feeling as Russia's finger moved inside of him. "Don't worry Мой подсолнечника, doing this will ease the pain of what is coming soon."

America felt his heart stop, and almost not start again. He closed his eyes tightly, wanting to be somewhere else, but let out a loud moan when Russia hit his prostate, "Found it~" Russia chirped and added another finger. America tightened his hands in fists, trying to ignore the pain now because it was going to be worse. He began to let out gasps and soft moans as Russia pushed in a third finger and kept teasing his prostate. Russia pulled out the three digits and America whined slightly, feeling empty. He gasped when he felt something much larger push at his entrance. He looked down at the sight, Russia was huge! How could that fit into his virgin hole? America's thoughts were cut off as Russia began to slide into America, getting a few cries of pain from the said nation, until he was fully in. America clenched his eyes tight, trying to ignore the pain. It wasn't too hard as it began evaporate into pleasure. America let out a moan and Russia got the signal to move. As much as he didn't want to, he began with slow thrusts. He didn't want to break his sunflower after all. But his gentle thrusts began to turn into those of faster and harder ones, "I-Ivan!" America cried out when he felt his climax approach. "I-I'm going to!-" Russia's own breaths was coming out in large pants, "Go ahead!~" He told his little American. "IVAN!-" America screamed out the Russian's names as he came all over their chests. Russia groaned as he felt the muscles tighten around him, making him release his load into America's ass.

~DERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERP~

After Russia had cleaned the two of them up, it was already quite late. He crawled into bed next to the already sleeping American. He repeated how America cried out his name, in his head. It was music to him. He pulled the blankets over the two of them and held America close to him, unwilling to let go, "спокойной ночи мой подсолнечника" He whispered in America's ear and fell asleep aswell.

~DERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERP~

lol hope this didn't suck that badly XD here's the translations:

спокойной ночи мой подсолнечника - good night my sunflower

мой подсолнечника - my sunflower

да - yes

Америка - America

(this is all in Russian :3)


End file.
